Talk:Nero
The comic gives Nero's wife the name of Mandana. Does it belong here, or is it considered non-canon?- JustPhil 13:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) : Comics are non-canon. Golden Monkey 22:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Recent edits With all due respect to Crimsondawn, I don't think his recent revisions to this article are an improvement. For one thing, it was stated in the edit summary that it was a "rewrite with more detail," yet the article became 3,366 characters smaller. I also prefer the wording and format of the previous version. However, since I contributed much to the previous version, I may be a bit biased. As it's hard for me to be objective in this case, I wanted to bring it up here and see what others thought. I'm not saying we should completely revert Crimsondawn's version; maybe we can keep some of the new version while maintaining the detail and wording of the older version. Or something like that. Anyway, have at it! --From Andoria with Love 01:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :I agree that several things were written better before and I may go and rewrite them to match...The initial paragraphs were much better in the previous version for instance... — Morder (talk) 01:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Personally, I think the way it was previously written focused more on Nero than it does now. For example, a lot of the current "origins" section (which I just reworked a bit) is about Spock's attempts to stop the supernova. For this reason, and those above, I am sorely tempted to restore the article to its previous state. Would anybody have a problem with that? --From Andoria with Love 03:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Go for it. - 12:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I read the article in detail yesterday but didn't post here. Basically my feelings were that the older article was better written as you said it dealt more with Nero than the events of the movie. In addition it appears to be a problem among quite a few articles here. — Morder (talk) 21:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yah, I went ahead and restored the previous version, but there were a few issues (some of which Morder and I had discussed) which I have fixed. For example, I made the "Attack on Earth" section more focused on Nero's actions, since it seemed to me it was going a bit astray. Right now, I think the article is pretty good as is. I agree with Morder, though, there are quite a few character pages that don't focus entirely on that character. Obviously there will be times when additional details that are not about the article's subject will be necessary, but those should be kept as concise as possible. The more focused an article is on the subject, the better, I think. --From Andoria with Love 22:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Just trying my hand, gentlemen. I'm also planning an attempt at the Alt. Kirk article. Perhaps I will do better there. – Crimsondawn[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| Talk yuh talk]] 00:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Feel free. :) Just remember to try to keep the article's focus on Kirk as much as possible. Also, be as concise as possible, when possible; be careful with your grammar; and try not to incorporate non-canon or original research. For example, in Nero's article, you had written that "Nero calculated the exact time and place of the arrive of the Jellyfish." Though this is implied in the movie, I don't think it was specifically stated that he calculated this event. I know he did in the deleted scenes, but those are non-canon and should be relegated to background information only. Speaking of which, don't remove any previously existing background information, either, unless it's speculative or some form of original research. Keeping these tips in mind, you should do fine on Kirk's article. Good luck! :) --From Andoria with Love 00:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) George Kirk How was Nero responsible in anyway for George Kirk's death when George willingly goes kamikaze on Nero's ship by staying behind to begin with? Can someone please reword that article? We're all about accuracy and sticking with movie canon.--Spock78 (talk) 07:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's fair to say. If it weren't for Nero's unprovoked hostile action, George wouldn't have died. George died in battle with Nero. -Angry Future Romulan 13:58, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :This isn't a shared kill between a fired bullet and a last minute body shield though, Kirk could've been destroyed by Nero but the latter was not directly, technically or actually responsible in any actual way. Nero could've easily moved his ship out of the way of Kirk's ship ramming but that didn't happen because George took his own life. Yes, it obviously wouldn't had happened but you have to get points accordingly to each person not someone who's in the same room/scene.--Spock78 (talk) 18:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Citing the movie at "Memorable Quotes" Is it really necessary to cite for every single one of Nero's "memorable quotes"? That film was his only appearance; I think most readers will understand that. - Mitchz95 (talk) 05:27, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Vulcan My question is this.... Nero died, Romulus has not been destroyed yet on the new timeline. Nero will be born again, if Spock prime saves Romulus this time. How will Vulcan be destroyed if on the new timeline Nero will be still working in the mine and such. :The new timeline is an alternate reality. Events that happened in the original timeline will not necessarily repeat themselves in this new one. So if Romulus is saved in the new one, the new timeline's Nero presumably won't go insane and therefore won't go back in time at all. - Mitchz95 (talk) 16:50, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::In the future, please use the Reference Desk for questions not having to do with changing this article; talk pages are for discussing article changes only. 31dot (talk) 20:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Background in light of non canonicity of comics Much of the background info listed here is taken from the IDW comics. Should they be moved to a new apocrypha section on the Nero page instead? --LauraCC (talk) 17:39, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :I have added an "Apocrypha" heading as appropriate. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC)